Thank you
by Konno Asuka
Summary: kenangan yang terlupakan dan cinta yang tumbuh dari kenangan itu. dgak bisa bikin summary. SASUNARU. shonen ai. gaje.


THANK YOU

Mereka benar, karma itu benar-benar ada. Dan aku harus siap menerima karma yang telah digariskan tuhan padaku. Dan karma yang ia katakan padaku sudah aku dapatkan.

" berhentilah mengganguku teme,kau harusnya bahagia dengan hidupmu sekarang. Bukan malah kembali padaku dan memohon layaknya seorang babu," bentak seorang pria dengan rambut blonde jabrik dengan kulit tan halus dan terlihat berkilau diterpa oleh sinar matahari .

" tidak dobe, kau harus kembali padaku! Aku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku," jawabku sambil menarik tangannya dengan cukup keras hingga si blonde meringis kesakitan.

" kau tidak dengar omonganku,brengsek! Aku muak denganmu. Pergilah bersama dengan wanita itu. bukankah kau bilang kalau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama wanita itu," bentaknya sekali lagi dihadapanku dengan pandangan menusuk seolah mata itu juga ikut bebicara dan berkata' menyingkir-dari-ku-pecundang'.

" aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum kau mau memaafkanku dan memberikan kesempatan kedua kalinya untukku.," jawabku bersih kukuh dengan keyakinan hatiku dan mencoba terus menyakininya kalau aku benar tulus dari hatiku yang paling terdalam kalau aku ingin kembali merajuk kasih dengannya.

" maaf, tapi tak ada sedikitpun ruang dihatiku untuk menjadi tempatmu bersinggah. Seberapapun kerasnya kau meminta kembali seperti tak akan pernah dan tak akan bisa memberikan hatiku untuk seseorang yang menyakitiku. Sudah cukup yang terdahulu biarlah itu menjadi kenangan," jawabnya lagi sambil menatapku dengan mantap. Menyakinkahku bahwa dia benar-benar membuang tempatku dihatinya. dan membuatku berpikir kalau hati tempatku singgah dulu kini milik orang yang kini menjadi miliknya.

" kenapa? Aku sangat mencintaimu dobe. Maafkan aku. Dulu aku khilaf dan bodoh karena aku melepasmu. Melepas cintamu yang hanya kau berikan padaku. Kumohon dobe, cobalah sekali lagi untuk menata hatimu kembali untukku dobe. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," ujarku dengan pandangan lembut. Berharap kalau ia dapat menyelami dasar hatiku yang selalu mengharapkannya kembali padaku.

" tidak, suke. Aku tak ingin untuk kesekian kalinya kau sakiti aku. Mengertilah kalau kau dan aku memang tak ada jalan lagi. Aku sudah cukup. Biarkan aku bahagia karna aku sudah menempatkan hatiku pada seseorang yang lebih baik darimu. Ia yang selalu menghapus air mataku saat kau menyakitiku, ia yang selalu mengobatiku aku saat kau lukai aku. Dia yang menemaniku saat kau tinggalkan aku. Dan itu adalah sosok yang aku butuhkan menjadi sandaran hidupku. Dan aku yakin pada hatiku kalau aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.," katanya tersenyum manis. dan entah sejak kapan aku membenci senyum ini. Senyum yang menyatakan kalau ia bahagia tanpaku. Dengan berat hati ku lepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalku disini. Ditempat kosong tanpa cinta yang dulu aku sia-siakan. Aku telah mendapatkan karmaku. Dan aku pantas mendapatkan karma ini. Karena ini kesalahanku.

The end

.

.

.

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

PROOOK...PROOOK..PROOK (anggap saja ini suara tepuk tangan)

Tirai besar berwarna merah marun tertutup rapi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tirai itu terbuka. Dan menampilkan seluruh pemain dalam pentas drama tersebut yang tersenyum sambil melambaikankan tangan. Sorak-sorak dari penonton menambah semangat para pemain dibuktikan semakin lebarnya senyum meraka apalagi beberapa lemparan bunga berwana-warni menghujani panggung menambahkan kepercayaan kalau mereka berhasil.

Pentas drama SMA Nasional 1 Hokaido Diselenggarakan dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi kota hokaido ke 234 tahun. Dimana seluruh sekolah di hokaido diwajibkan untuk membuat suatu acara yang dapat menghibur seluruh murid ditengah-tengah kejenuhan pelajaran yang semakin hari semakin sulit saja.

Dibelakang panggung nampak para pemain drama maupun kru drama tengah beristirahat. Walaupun sebagian kru sibuk mengurus ini itu yang menurut pemuda raven dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah tampan itu hanya kedok agar mendapat pujian dari para guru dan menambahkan nilai plus pada pelajaran mereka.

Ia meneguk beberapa ratus mili liter air untuk menghapus dahaga yang selama ini ditahannya, saat memerankan seorang tokoh utama dalam pementasan tersebut. Pemuda tampan aka uchiha sasuke sedang bersandar pada salah satu tembok di belakang panggung pementasan sambil menenteng botol air mineral yang kini tinggal setengah. Mengalihkan pandangan dari satu area ke area lain. Menatap dengan tajam dan mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

" kau tahu, ini mudah bila kau mau belajar. "

(...)

"hey...hey jangan berkata sepeti itu. kau seperti orang bodoh,"

(...)

"baiklah salam pada bibi hiyo! Beri tahu padanya aku akan pulang terlambat,"

Piiiip.

" ah. Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?," tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik blondenya. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda raven itu namun hanya dibalas anggukan kecil yang entah apa artinya.

"eeer... terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku merasa beruntung karena bisa satu panggung denganmu," kata pemuda blonde aka Uzumaki naruto sambil tersenyum.

"hn," jawa sasuke dengan tatapan datar. Mendengar jawaban singkat sasuke pemuda blonde aka Uzumaki Naruto hanya mendesah lelah nampaknya ia kecewa dengan pemuda raven didepannya karena respon minimnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kelihatannya ibiki senpai membutuhkan bantuan,"katanya berusaha lari dari rasa canggung yang menyelimuti percakapan mereka.

"hey!," kata pria raven itu menatap botol airnya dan memainkannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"eh? Kau memanggilku?," kata naruto membalikkan badannya yang tadi sempat membelakangi si a.k.a uchiha sasuke.

"hn," jawab sasuke yang menatap naruto sebentar lalu menarik tangan naruto dan mengajaknya kepintu bekalang Aula.

" eh..tutu tuungg gu sasuke, Aaa ku mau kau bawa kemana?," tanya pemuda blonde itu sekali lagi. Namun sasuke diam saja dan terus saja menyeret naruto keluar dan membawanya entah kemana.

"sass...sssuke, kii...taaa mau kemana? ," tanya naruto sekali tetap saja diam dan tak merespon perkataan naruto.

Skip time

-dibelakang gedung sekolah-

"hosh..hosh..hosh.. tunggu sebentar biarkan aku istirahat,aku capek!," eluh pemuda blonde yang kecapeaan karena terus saja ditarik dengan rekannnya satu panggung beberapa saat yang lalu.

"hn," ucap sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan gengamannya pada tangan naruto. Naruto membungkuk memegangi lututnya. Keringat deras mengucur dipelipisnya. Rasa dahaga mulai meresap kelorong tenggorokkan. Tentu saja naruto kecapeaan ia ditarik dengan kasar dan dibawah ke halaman belakang sekolang yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh dari gedung pementasan.

"sa..hah...saasuk..ke, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini," ucap naruto sekali lagi. Ia mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang masih belum bisa diatur dengan baik.

" naruto!," panggil sasuke. Sontak saja naruto mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk dan mata naruto terbelalak sempurna. menampilkan manik biru kristalnya dan tiba-tiba setetes air mata mengalir kepipi nya.

"iiinnii,sasuke apa maksudnya ini?," ucap naruto bergetar. Tangan tan mulus membekap mulutnya untuk menghentikan suara isak yang kini tak dapat dibendung lagi.

" aku tahu kau merindukan mereka," ucap sasuke melembut dan memandang naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut juga. Naruto tak dapat lagi membendung tangisnya lagi. Dan seketika tangis naruto pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk menangis,menangislah naruto dipundakku," ucap sasuke memeluk naruto erat mencoba meresapi setiap kesedihan yang selama ini naruto rasakan.

Pohon belakang sekolah yang kokoh dan besar. Daun hijau rimbun dengan beberapa tangkai ranting kering di sekitarnya. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan pohon ini dengan pohon yang lain. Nampak di sekeliling pohon itu terdapat beberapa photo keluarga bahagia. Yang tengah bersenda gurau. Dan juga photo saat pesta natal dan juga pesta thanksgiving. Berbagai macam ekspresi tertampil dalam photo itu. keluarga namikaze.

SKIP TIME

"sasuke,kenapa kau bisa tahu?," ucap pemuda blonde itu yang kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang berhiaskan lembaran photo kenangannya dengan keluarganya. Kini ia tengah duduk tepat dipangkuan sasuke dengan kepala bersandar didada bidang si uchiha bungsu ini.

"hn," jawab sasuke singkat dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Rambut blonde yang kini dan beberapa senti didepannya terus diresapi baunya.

" itu bukan jawaban sasuke!," ucapnya lagi dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang kearah wajah sasuke.

"baumu, kau wangi jeruk. Aku menyukainya," ucap sasuke dan sukses membuat wajah naruto merah padam.

"naruto,"

"emh,"

"aku mencintaimu," kata sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat si blonde yang ada didepannya memerah lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dan naruto mulai bergerak gelisah dipangkuan sasuke.

"ituuu...anu..aauuu," gelisah naruto dengan senyum gerogi dan tentunya gerakkan tangan yang gelisah.

" aku mengetahuinya dari 1 tahun yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu,bukankah setiap minggu kau selalu mengunjungi makam keluargamu? Dan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu kau tak pernah kesana lagi," jelas sasuke dan mulai memeluk pinggang naruto.

"aku hanya tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan terus menerus," ucap naruto menerima perlakuan sasuke dan membalas pelukkan sasuke dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sasuke dan memegang tangan sasuke seolah tak ingin tangan itu pergi darinya.

"hn, dan membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan mencoba melupakan mereka,emh?," tanya sasuke sekali lagi.

" aku...aku..," tiba-tiba saja naruto terisak. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari matanya lagi.

" aku mencintaimu naruto, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku, aku sudah mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan membuatmu tersenyum setiap saat," janji sasuke dan mulai mencoba mengangkat naruto dan mengajaknya berdiri.

'Cup'

"kau tahu aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Dan kau harus menerima pernyataan itu. suka ataupun tidak,"perintah sasuke yang sebelumnya mencium naruto singkat dan mulai melangkah maju.

"dan juga bukankah kau harus mengunjungi mereka,aku rasa mereka semua merindukanmu dan aku akan ikut. Setidaknya aku harus meminta restu kepada keluargamu,bukan?," ucap sasuke malu-malu dengan seburat merah mulai timbul di pipinya.

"kenapa diam saja,ayo berangkat," perintah sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu. Dan meninggalkan naruto dibelakang. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lalu menyekat air matanya.

"sasuke tunggu!," teriak naruto berlari kearah sasuke dan langsung saja mengengam tangan sasuke.

"ehm?,"ucap sasuke bingung dengan perlakuaan naruto.

"apa? Bukankah kita sekarang pacaran," ucap naruto tersenyum simpul mempererat gengaman naruto.

"sasuke,"panggil naruto lagi.

"hn,"

"sankyuu,"

THE END

Waah akhirnya jadi juga fanfic oneshoot pertama kalau ada kesalahan dan terimakasih. Mohon reviewnya ya!


End file.
